Valentine's Day
by TeekayStaples
Summary: Dennis and Lonny admit they love each other on Valentine's Day


**Valentine's Day**

**Hi! Here's a Lonny and Dennis oneshot I wrote out of boredom one day. I just suddenly started thinking of different scenarios where Lonny and Dennis admit they love each other. I mean, the movie version was awesome but, well. There are other ways it could've been done. Constructive criticism welcomed (anything to improve my writing) **

**Enjoy!**

Dennis slammed the phone down angrily. Great. Yet another thing to make this the worst day ever.

His girlfriend had broken up with him. On Valentine's Day. Over the phone. Truthfully speaking, he didn't actually like her. But dating her was better than pining for Lonny all the time. Plus, not having a date on Valentine's Day was kind of pathetic.

It was just another thing to add to the long list of problems and disasters Dennis was currently facing. He'd ignored the taxes for far too long and now the real estate would be reclaimed if he couldn't repay everything by midnight tomorrow night. The gig he'd had lined up had backed out, and he couldn't find anybody else on such short notice.

Of course, he wouldn't have such a huge problem if it wasn't for Paul Gill, who stole all of the profits of Arsenal's last show after promising the gig was a freebie. He supposed it was partly Stacee's fault as well, but that guy was barely coherent off stage, and when he was he didn't make any sense (what the hell did a fire phoenix have to do with anything?) so it was hard for Dennis to believe that Stacee had knowingly allowed Paul to steal money from his rock and roll brother... but you never could tell with rock gods.

He heard the door of the Bourbon slam with such force it made him jump. Not even Lonny was supposed to come into work for another two hours. Not that he'd figured Lonny'd show up for work anyway since it was Valentine's Day and, unlike Dennis, he probably had a date.

He stuck his head out of the office and to his surprise, he saw Lonny sulking near the bar.

"You ok man?" Dennis asked.

Lonny shook his head.

"What's up? I figured you wouldn't turn up for work since it was Valentine's Day and you probably had a date."

"What's the point in dating when the one you fancy's already taken?" Lonny replied glumly.

Dennis raised his eyebrows. He knew the feeling all too well. But this wasn't like Lonny at all. Dennis had never seen Lonny upset over a girl before. As he walked over to the bar, he couldn't help but notice Lonny's tear-stained cheeks.

"_Damn. He's definitely got it bad for some lucky girl."_ Dennis thought sadly.

He wasn't good with these kinds of situations. He would've done anything to see Lonny smile again, but he kept his distance. After all, this wasn't the best time to reveal his feelings.

"Can I have something to do to take my mind off it?" Lonny asked, "A toilet to unclog maybe?"

Dennis nodded, still trying to think of a way to make his friend feel better.

"Shauna broke up with me. Over the phone." He said casually.

Lonny was quiet for a moment.

"When?" He asked.

"About five minutes ago." Dennis replied.

"I'm Sorry Den. I really am. I know how much you liked her."

"I didn't like her at all actually. I was just trying to take my mind off someone else."

"Oh." Was all Lonny could say.

"So, who is it you like?" Dennis asked.

"Oh uh, just someone from work."

Dennis frowned. He'd need time to think about who it could be.

"Well, it's your lucky day. The toilet _is _blocked. Plunger's behind the bar."

Dennis turned and headed back up to the office. Lonny bit his lip. Should he say something?

"Dennis?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, if you're not too busy... maybe we could go out somewhere or something? I mean, it is Valentine's Day." He tried to make it sound like he was joking, when in reality his heart was practically pounding out of his chest.

Dennis stared at Lonny for a moment. He looked too nervous to be joking.

"Who do you like?" He asked quietly, hopefully.

Lonny hung his head.

"God, you guessed that pretty quickly. So much for the casual approach." He smiled sadly.

Dennis gulped. It couldn't be. No, Lonny couldn't be serious!

"_Now or never." _Dennis told himself.

"I dated Shauna to get my mind off of someone. My best friend actually." He held his breath, waiting for Lonny's response.

Lonny raised his eyebrows.

"Who's your best- oh... wait. Me? You dated her to take your mind off me?" He asked. Dennis nodded.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Lonny caught Dennis by surprise by letting out a whoop of enthusiasm and crashing into Dennis' arms.

"You're serious right? You're not joking or anything?"

Dennis chuckled.

"No, I'm not joking. And, if your offer still stands, I know this great little Italian place about two blocks from here."

Lonny grinned. They left the Bourbon and their worries of taxes and lack of gigs behind as they focused for the next few hours on the one thing they'd always wanted, and it seemed they always had. Each other.


End file.
